


A Thousand Words:

by zarrati



Series: Triplet Fic [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories behind a handful of photos gracing the Knope-Wyatt Family Scrapbooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picture #1- Ben on the couch with a 2 month old Sonia sleeping on his chest

Sonia’s piercing cries woke the sleeping, new parents with a jolt. 

“Oh, God, not again,” Leslie mumbled into her pillow.

“Well, we’re lucky only one of the babies has colic. I couldn’t imagine all three.”

“If she keeps it up, it won’t matter because the boys will just start crying with her anyway.” Leslie moved to get up, but Ben put out his arm.

“It’s okay, babe, I got her,” he yawned as he stumbled from the bed. 

She moaned a thank you before turning back over.

“Hey, sweetheart, it’s okay,” Ben cooed as he walked into the nursery still half asleep. He gently picked her up and began rocking the infant in his arms. “There we go. Shh, it’s okay, Daddy’s here.”

She didn’t seem affected by his words and continued to shriek.

“Let’s get outta here before you wake your brothers, huh? Yeah, let’s go.“ 

He paced the familiar path through the house, down the hallway and stairs, around the kitchen island, and back through the living room. His usual method of calming her wasn’t working, and an exasperated Ben laid down on the couch, holding his daughter to his chest.

"Please, honey, please stop crying,” he begged. “I will do anything if you just calm down. I know I have nothing of use to you now considering all that really matters to you are your mom’s breasts, which I don’t blame you for, but still. An offer like this will really come in handy once you hit your teenage years.”

Surprisingly, as he was talking, Sonia’s cries started to lessen until they were only sporadic whimpers. 

“Oh, thank you,” he said as he moved to get off of the couch, but the second he sat up, she started wailing. “No, no, no, no. It’s okay, Daddy’s gonna lie back down. Yeah, there you go. I guess this is the only way to calm you down, huh? Okay, we can do this.”

He shut his eyes in an attempt to catch at least a few minutes of rest, but as soon as he stopped speaking, Sonia protested. Ben assumed the vibrations from his chest as he spoke were soothing to her. 

“You’re gonna make me talk all night, aren’t you?”

He ran a finger over his daughters tiny nose before moving to her hands, the tiny fist curling around the digit in a tight grip.

“I can already tell you’re going to be a handful.” He brushed his lips across her forehead. “But you’re my little handful.”

And that was how Leslie found them the next morning.


	2. Picture #2- Leslie covered in bubbles bathing 18-month-old Wesley and Stephen

“Why? Why do they insist on throwing their food at each other instead of eating it?” Leslie asked as she wiped sauce from Stephen’s face.

Ben was in the process of removing mashed potatoes from Wesley’s hair.  ”Don’t ask me. At least Sonia managed to escape unscathed.” 

“Good. One less child to hose down. Can you put her in the playpen and clean up down here while I bathe these two little monsters?”

“You got it. Yell if you need reinforcements, okay?”

Leslie nodded and hauled her two boys up the stairs, stripped them, and started filling the tub with warm water.

“Okay, guys, it’s bath time. Yay!”

“NO!”

“Stephen, you’re dirty, and you and Wesley need a bath.

Now it was Wesley’s turn to protest. “No baff.”

"Yes, bath.” She went to the cabinet under the sink and pulled out their toys. “Don’t you want to play with your duckies?”

After several minutes of protests, fights over toys with the word “MINE” being screamed over and over again, Leslie finally managed to get the boys into the tub.

“Look at the bubbles. Aren’t they fun?" 

She cupped a handful of bubbles and dumped them on Wesley’s head. “Doesn’t Wesley look funny, Stevie?”

He giggled at his brother’s new bubble hat. 

"Okay, Wes, it’s Stephen’s turn." 

Distracting the boys with bubbles was usually the easiest way to amuse while simultaneous cleaning her rambunctious toddlers.

"Hey, babe, how’s it coming?” Ben asked from the doorway.

“Off to a bit of a rough start, but they’re distracted by bubbles, so-”

“Daddy, bubbas!”

“Yeah, Wes, look at all those bubbles.”

With her back turned talking to Ben, Leslie failed to see Stephen grab a handful of his own bubbles and give his mother her very own bubble hat. Wesley, of course, decided it was a group effort. 

“Mama, bubbas,” Stephen said proudly, admiring his handiwork as water and soap streamed down Leslie’s face.

With a phone pulled out ready to take a picture, Ben laughed until his stomach was sore. “Very good, boys. It was definitely Mommy’s turn.”


	3. Picture #3-First day of school in D.C.

Sonia Knope-Wyatt walked down the hallway of her new school holding her father’s hand. She was dressed in her favorite red, white, and blue dress, a tiny American Flag pinned onto her chest, just like her daddy wore. On her back, she sported a Batman book bag filled with pencils, crayons, and a folder featuring all of the American Presidents.

Walking next to her were her mother and brothers, each boy holding on to one of their mother’s hands. 

As they neared the classroom, Sonia stopped dead in her tracks, staring wide-eyed at the colorfully decorated door. She gripped her father’s hand even tighter, refusing to take another step.

“Hey, babe, why don’t you take the boys in. We’ll be right there, okay?" 

Leslie smiled softy and nodded before swinging her sons’ hands. “Okay, you two, let’s go.”

Once the three were inside the room, Ben knelt down in front of his daughter. “What’s up, Sunny Sunshine? You ready to start school?”

She shook her head.

"Aww, why not? You went to pre-school back in Pawnee. This is just like that, except it’s for big girls like you.”

“I’m scared. What if the new kids don’t want to be friends with me.” She sniffed and wiped her nose. “I wish I was brave like you and Mommy.”

“Oh, sweetheart. You  _are_  brave. You’re the bravest little girl there is.”

"But I’m scared. You and Mommy are never scared.”

Ben held both of Sonia’s hands. “Honey, that’s not true. Being brave doesn’t mean you’re never scared. It just means that even when you’re scared, you go in and do your best anyway. And you know what helps? Having someone there to help you. Your mommy and I can be brave because we have each other, just like you have your brothers here at school.”

“Really?”

“Really. I know making new friends can be scary, but everyone will love you because you are such a special little girl. And don’t forget, no matter what, Wesley and Stephen will always be there for you.”

She smiled. “They’re my best friends.”

“And you’re  _their_  best friend.” He tickled her belly until she starting giggling. “You want to go in now?”

She took a deep breath and nodded firmly. Sonia Knope-Wyatt was ready for Kindergarten.


	4. Picture #4- Ben’s 47th Birthday

"Alright, boys,” Leslie said to her six-year-old sons as she started placing bowls and ingredients on the kitchen counter. “Your father is out picking up Sonia from her dance class, and I sent him on a bunch of random errands, so while he’s out, we’re going to make him his birthday cake.”

“Is it gonna be chocolate?”

“Yes, Stephen, it’s gonna be chocolate.”

“Can we lick the spoon?” Wesley asked eagerly.

“Of course you can. What kind of mother do you think I am?” She crouched down and poked their bellies. “Do you think I’m an evil witch,” she cackled in her most evil sounding voice before the boys burst into giggles. “You ready, my mini bakers?”

The boys screamed an enthusiastic “Yeah!”, and Leslie pulled up chairs for them to stand on and see over the counter. 

It wasn’t very long into the process that Leslie realized she had made a mistake. She loved her sons, but they weren’t at the best age to be helpful in this particular endeavor. 

She had to clean up the mess from four broken eggs on the floor, Stephen ruined one batch of batter by dumping half a container of salt into it, and somehow Wesley’s glasses ended up getting temporarily lost in the mixing bowl—and that was just within the first ten minutes. 

Stephen was currently running circles around the coffee table in the living room, a result of his sugar high from ingesting almost a cup of sweetened cocoa powder. 

“Stephen Wyatt, stop running right now.”

“I’m being good and not running, Mommy,” Wesley commented as he helped mix the batter.

“Yes, you are, Wesley. You hear that, Stephen? Your brother is behaving awfully good right now. It would be a shame if I had to tell your dad that he helped but you ran around playing instead.”

Just as she knew it would, her plan worked, and Stephen immediately stopped and came back eager to help.

“It’s terrible,” she muttered to herself, “but nothing has these kids behave better than tricking them onto competing against each other.”

The trio were finally making progress, the batter was in the pan, the spoons were licked, and the oven pre-heated. Leslie put the cake in the oven and turned back to her chocolate-mouthed sons. 

“Okay, guys, we did it! You are both great little helpers.”

“I was better,” Wesley claimed. “All Stevie did was run around.”

“Nuh-uh, Wessie. I did too help.”

“No, no, no, no, you two. No fighting. You both did a good job, and Daddy is going to love it.”

Her words had little to no affect on their attitude. The two were nose to nose now and dangerously close to an open bag of flour.

Before she could react, Stephen’s hand went right into the bag, and a handful of flour was thrown into his brother’s face. Wesley quickly retaliated, and within seconds the boys, as well as her kitchen floor, was covered in in a thick layer of white. 

“No, you two stop this right now,” she yelled as she ran over to try and take away their ammunition. “I mean it, don’t you dare throw another-”

Leslie got caught in the crossfire and ended up with a face full. She kept getting pelted as she blindly reached for the bag between them.  

“Good Lord,” a voice cried out, and the three turned to see Ben and Sonia staring wide-eyed at the mess. 

With the boys distracted by their father and sister, Leslie ripped the bag away and sealed it before giving Ben a guilty, floury smile.

“Happy birthday?”


	5. Picture #5--Ben and Sonia on Easter Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt for the first time one of the triplets says I love you and I like you.

Ben clutched Sonia’s hand as they walked through the streets of Georgetown, their final destination being a small, children’s dress boutique. Easter was quickly approaching, and one of his colleagues was hosting a huge party for other Government officials and their families. Sonia’s recent growth spurt guaranteed that she had nothing in her closet for the occasion.

His six-year-old daughter usually loved coming to Georgetown and seeing all of the shops, but today she was in an irritable mood, dragging her feet and being all around uncooperative.

The pair walked into the quaint shop and Ben was assaulted by tulle and pastel. He started looking through the racks, pulling out different styles he thought Sonia would like, but she only gave him noncommittal nods. She eventually just folded her arms and refused to look at any more dresses.

“Okay, So-So, what’s the problem? You’ve had a bad attitude all day. What’s up?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t wanna be here.”

“Well, that much is obvious. I thought you loved coming here to get dresses. Don’t you want to look pretty for the party?”

“I don’t wanna go to the party,” she whined.

“Really? But you were so excited before. It was all you talked about for months. Aren’t your friends Tracy and Lily going to be there, too?”

“Yeah, I guess so…but maybe I could just come back and get a dress with Mommy.”

“Sweetheart, the party is this weekend, and you know Mommy’s been really busy lately. We’re here now, and we can find something.”

“But I don’t want you to pick out my dress!” she yelled and stomped her foot. “I want Mommy to do it.”

Ben was speechless at his daughter’s outburst. First and foremost, Sonia wasn’t prone to these kind of fits, especially in public. But what stunned him the most, what felt like a dagger in his heart, was that at six-years-old, his daughter made it clear that she didn’t want to be there with him.

“Sonia Knope-Wyatt, you know better than to behave like that. Now, something’s up and you’re going to tell me right now.”

“I wanted to get my dress with Mommy, that’s all.”

“But I’ve come here with you tons of times before and you didn’t mind. Why the sudden change?”

She twisted her fingers and looked down at her feet. “I just—I was talking to Tracy and Lily at recess today and told them that I was going with you to get my dress for the party. Then stupid Brittany Gershwin came over and told me that daddies don’t go dress shopping with their daughters. She said that’s a mommy’s job. I told her that my mommy’s job was being the boss of people and running parks, but she just laughed at me.”

Sonia sniffled and shuffled her feet. “She said that if Mommy didn’t come with me to get my dress it was because she didn’t love me and that her job was more important than me.”

Well, crap. Ben figured that something like this would come up eventually, but he wasn’t expecting it so soon. He knew Senator and Barbara Gershwin, Brittney’s parents, and he wasn’t the least bit surprised that their daughter would say something like that. The couple had made more than their fair share of passive aggressive comments about Leslie’s career choices while being a mother of three. They made the Hartwells look like progressive feminists. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Ben knelt down so that he was eye level with his daughter. “You know that’s not true. Mommy loves all of you so much. More than anything else. But sometimes she is busy, but that’s what I’m here for. And then when I’m busy, you have Mommy.”

She didn’t look entirely convinced. “I guess…”

“Do you remember when I had to work late and couldn’t pick you up from ballet?”

She nodded.

“Who came to get you?”

“Mommy did.”

“Right. And every time Mommy has to go away for work, what does she do?” He asked.

“Uhm, she gives us big hugs and kisses, and calls us every night to read us a story, and she brings us back a new toy from every place she goes.”

“And who went with you to get your Christmas dress, or your ballet slippers. And remember when she moved her very important meeting because of your birthday party?”

Sonia nodded shyly. “Yeah, Mommy did.”

“See, Sunshine, Mommy loves you so much. Don’t listen to what Brittney Gershwin has to say, okay? Her Mommy and Daddy think that Mommy shouldn’t work, but that’s not right. I don’t want you or your brothers thinking that too. It isn’t true that only mommies do this or daddies do that. Mommies can work and daddies can take their beautiful daughters dress shopping.”

“You’re sure?”

He smiled and pinched her nose. “I’m positive. Is it that you don’t like shopping with me?” He steeled himself for a bitter truth that he wasn’t yet ready to face, but thankfully his daughter eased his concerns.

“No, not that, Daddy,” she said with wide eyes. “I like being with you and I’m sorry if I made you sad before. I was just mad because of what Brittney said.”

“It’s okay. Now, are you ready to find your Easter dress?”

She nodded enthusiastically before launching herself into his arms for a tight hug. He eagerly returned it, knowing that before long, these moments were going to be fewer and fewer.

“Daddy?” she said once she pulled back.

“Yeah, honey?”

“I love you and I like you.”

Ben couldn’t describe the feeling in his chest, the overwhelming love that astonished him every day. He smoothed back Sonia’s blond hair—so much like her mother’s, and kissed her forehead.

“I love you and I like you, too.”


	6. Picture #6--The Knope-Wyatt triplets with Newborn Baby Jack

The three eight-almost-nine-year-olds were slowly lead into the hospital room by their parents. They were filled with a buzzing excitement, having spent the last few months with their ears and hands pressed against their Aunt April’s tummy.

But no matter how excited they were, it had already been drilled into their heads: this is a hospital, so no running, horseplay, or loud noises that might wake the baby. The triplets were eager to agree to the terms if it meant that they finally got to meet their new cousin.

Their Uncle Andy stood up eagerly as they walked in, April smiling at them from the bed as she cradled the newborn in her arms.

“Hey, you guys,” Andy said in an exaggerated whisper before pulling all three of them in a tight bear hug.

“Uncle Andy,” Sonia giggled, “we want to see the baby.”

“Yeah,” Wesley agreed. “I still don’t believe that Aunt April could fit an entire baby in her stomach.”

Sonia rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t in her stomach, it was in her uterus. They’re different.”

Her brother just shrugged as they trio walked over to their Aunt’s bedside. It was almost odd to see her smiling so much, but they didn’t say anything as she turned Jack towards them.

“Why is his face flat?” Stephen questioned, and he could hear his father sigh in the background.

Leslie opened her mouth to reprimand him, but was cut off by Andy.

“You notice it too, right? The doctor said it was normal from being pushed out and will fix itself soon. You should have seen it. he was covered in all this bloody goop and he almost looked like an alien.”

Stephen accepted the answer with an amused grin and went back to curiously looking at the wrinkled, sleeping bundle.

“Be quiet Stevie,” Sonia huffed before looking back at the baby. “He’s so tiny and cute. I can’t wait to hold him.”

“Yeah, can we hold him?” Wesley asked with wide eyes.

“Let’s wait until they get home and you can do it sitting safely on the couch, okay?” his mother answered. 

Three heads nodded almost in unison. 

Stephen grinned widely as he touched the little blue cap on Jack’s head. “I’m happy it’s a boy. Now So-So owes me half her Halloween candy. We made a bet.”

April smirked at her. “Sorry, kiddo.”

“It’s okay. I just really wanted another girl so it would be even. I still can’t wait to play with him.”

Wesley looked up at Andy. “Yeah! When do you think he’d be big enough to play football with us?”

“Probably not for a while now, bud. But he’s still gonna need you guys to teach him everything he needs to know. You’re gonna be like his big brothers and sister, and he’ll need you to look out for him.” He did his best Bert Macklin impression. “You think you can handle that assignment, Agents?”

“You can count on us, Agent Macklin,” Wesley said with a salute, and the other two followed suit. 

With a soft smile, Ben walked up behind his children. 

“Okay, guys. I think it’s time to get going. It’s getting late, and both Aunt April and Jack need their sleep.”

There were a few disappointed whines, but the three consented reluctantly.

After a round of goodbye hugs, each child softly kissed Jack’s forehead and whispered ‘I love you’ into his ear. Their words were filled with silent promises–promises to not only love him, but watch over him and protect him as he grew up. Promises that he will always be able to rely on them no matter what.

They failed to notice the tears that threatened the four adults’ eyes at the gesture.

Just before the Knope-Wyatt brood were ushered out of the door, April called out to them.

“Hey, munchkins.” Three heads turned to her. “Thanks for being on our team.”

Their smiles were blinding.


	7. Picture 7-- The triplets at the beach

“Okay, you guys,” Leslie calls back to the three children in the backseat of the minivan, “what’s the first thing that you’re going to do once we get to the beach?”

“Pee in the ocean!” Wesley and Stephen cry out.

Leslie shoots Ben a dirty look as he tries to stifle a laugh. “Did you tell them that?”

“I didn’t, I swear,” he shakes his head.

“Uncle Andy told us,” Stephen answers as he bounces up and down in his booster seat. “He said that the best part about the ocean is that you can pee in the water.”

“Mommy,” Sonia pipes in, “can I pee in the water, too?”

“No! Well, technically yes, but no. If you need to use the potty, you tell me or Daddy and we’ll take you to the bathroom.”

There’s a collective “awww” of disappointment from the back and Leslie rubs her temple. “The first thing we’re going to do is find a nice spot on the beach and then put on suncreen. Yay!” she says in her best attempt to make it sound a lot more exciting than it really is.

“Whaaaaat?” Ben draws out in his best surprised voice. “Sunscreen? That’s sounds like fun, right guys?”

Wesley humphs and crosses his arms. “Not as much fun as peeing in the ocean.”

* * *

“Sonia, sweetheart, come back here so I can put more sunscreen on your face,” Leslie calls out, and Sonia leaves behind her sandcastle and runs to her parents. “Alright, close your eyes.”

Leslie smears the white lotion across her daughters pink cheeks and tickles her when the task is over.

Sonia giggles and looks to her father. “Daddy, do you see the castle me and Stephen and Wesley are making.”

Ben puts down his book and lowers his sunglasses. “Wow, that looks great,” he smiles, and she runs back to help dig the moat.

Leslie sighs and rests her head on Ben’s shoulder as she watches the triplets play. “Stevie and Wes are gonna need to reapply soon, too.”

“With the amount we’re going through, I should have invested stock in Coppertone.”

She smirks and gently nudges him with her elbow. “What else can we expect give the fact that we’re both paler than ghosts. They never stood a chance.” Ben’s cheeks and nose are starting to redden, and Leslie runs a finger across his face. “You might need some more, too, before you turn into a tomato.”

“You don’t think I can pull off the look?”

She lifts up her head and gives him a quick kiss. “Oh yes,” she drawls sarcastically. “Very sexy.”

He waggles his eyebrows and grins before his eyes shift and widen. “No! Stephen, you stop burying your brother this instant.”

* * *

After splashing around in the water and playing in the sand for hours, the three Knope-Wyatt children finally crashed and are currently napping under shade of the large beach umbrella.

“They are going to sleep very well tonight,” Ben comments and Leslie hums in agreement.

“All in all I think this was a fairly successful first trip to the ocean, wouldn’t you say?”

Ben reaches out and brushes some sand off of Stephen’s cheek. “I think so. Only a few minor mishaps.”

“Well to be fair, what did you expect taking Wesley into the water? Hunting for floating glasses should have been a given.”

“Yeah, but at least they had a good time.”

“They had a fantastic time,” Leslie agrees. “This might have to become a more regular thing now that we live on the east coast.”

Ben runs a hand over her exposed stomach and leers. “Any excuse to see you in a swimsuit works fine for me.” He buries his face in her neck and starts nibbling on her skin. “Have I told you how amazing you look in a bikini?”

“You might have mentioned it a few times.”

“Well, it’s true. I-”

“Daddy?” A bleary-eyed Sonia lifts her head off of the blanket and crawls over to her father’s beach chair.

“Yeah, honey. You okay?”

She nods and sits herself on Ben’s lap, curling into his bare chest. Loose strands of her hair are flying in the ocean breeze, and Leslie curls them behind her daughter’s ear.

Sonia yawns and her eyes struggle to stay open. “We’re coming back, right Mommy?”

“Don’t worry, baby. We’ll be back.”


	8. Picture #8--Wesley's first day home from the hospital

Leslie fights off her body’s exhaustion as she clutches a sleeping Wesley to her chest on the rocking chair. It’s his first night home, and she fears that if she leaves him alone for even one second, she’ll lose him.

All three of her premature babies were born underweight, but Wesley…he was just so tiny. She remembers the concerned looks once he was delivered, remembers sobbing into Ben’s chest when they said he might not live past the first twenty-four hours.

She remembers the long nights spent by his side at the NICU, long after his brother and sister were cleared to come home. She ached to touch him, to hold him to her like she was able to with Sonia and Stephen, but for the longest time, she could only see him through the clear plastic, touch him with the thin layer of the glove between them.

The first time she held him, both she and Ben cried without shame. Their son was alive and in their arms.

Even now, he is so much smaller than his siblings, and she worries that she’ll break him, but she can’t make herself let him go.

There’s the quiet shuffle of Ben’s feet as he walks into the nursery and kneels down beside her.

“You’re going to have to come to bed sooner or later,” he whispers, reaching out to oh-so-gently caress his son’s cheek. “He’s home now, Leslie. It’s okay.”

She brushes her lips against Wesley’s head, unsuccessfully blinking back the barrage of tears that are coming. “I’m so scared. We just got him back, and if something happens, I don’t know what I’ll do. I love them so much, Ben. I’d die if we lost him.”

He brushes away the tears from her cheek, his own now red-rimmed and wet. “I know, honey. Believe me, I know. I didn’t think it was possible to love anyone this much, let alone three, but they’re all here now. Here and healthy and safe. Even the doctors were surprised at how quickly he progressed.” He smiles softly at his son. “Our little boy’s a fighter. He’ll be just fine.”

“I know you’re right,” she says, her voice raspy and shaky, “but I can’t turn off the voice in my head. I feel like as long as he’s here with me, I can keep him safe. There are so many things that can happen to him alone in that crib.” She stares down at Wesley and chokes back another sob. “What if–what if he goes blind like they said he might?”

“Sweetheart, they said he’ll probably be fine. Nothing that glasses can’t help.”

“There is still a 10% chance that he’d go blind before he even reaches adolescence. What then?”

“Then we have a wonderful, amazing son that we love more than life itself who also happens to be blind.” He puts his hand over hers placed firmly on Wesley’s back. “No matter what happens to any of the kids, we’ll be here for them and get through it. That’s what parents do.”

She nods slowly and looks over at him. “We’re parents, Ben,” she says almost like she can’t believe it. “They’re here and we’re parents.”

His smile is so wide, it makes Leslie’s heart burst. “Yeah, we are. It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

Her tears start to dry and she gives Ben her own smile. “Yeah, it really is.”

“You really should try to get some sleep before they wake up to be fed.”

“You’re right,” she nods. “I’ll go to bed soon. I-I just want a few more minutes with him, okay?”

He gives her a soft kiss as he stands up. “Of course. If I fall asleep before you come back, get some rest, and I love you.” He moves his lips to Wesley. “And I love you, too,” he whispers. “So, so much, and I’m so glad that you’re finally home.”

Leslie continues to rock in the chair, relishing the gentle puffs of breath she feels against her skin. “Do you have any idea how much Mommy and Daddy love you?” she whispers to him. “Probably not, but you will. You have so many people around you that care for you so much. You and your brother and sister will always know what it feels like to be loved. We’ll love you, support you, encourage you, and cheer you on in everything you do.”

She finally gets up, whispering her own “I love you’s” to Sonia and Stephen before putting Wesley in his crib. In that moment, as she looks down at her sleeping son, every ounce of fear that once consumed her melts away. He’s a survivor, and she knows he’ll make it through the night.

And he does.


	9. Picture #9--The Parks team meeting the newborn triplets

They come in waves, following the strict hospital policy to not overwhelm the new mother, despite protests from said new mother. They’ve sat patiently in the waiting room waiting for the newest Pawnee residents to be born, and they can wait a few more minutes.

Leslie lies semi reclined on the hospital bed, a baby in each of her arms as Ben holds the third in the chair next to her.

Ann and Chris are the first to come in, oohhing and ahhing over the babies and exchanging hugs and kisses. It’s here that Ben and Leslie officially ask them to be their children’s godparents, and even though everyone knew that they would, tears of joy are shed anyway. 

Next come Andy and April. Ben passes Wesley into Andy’s arms, and Andy swears he’s never seen anything more amazing in his life (even if he thinks their heads and faces look a little smooshed). He swears right then and there that he will spend the rest of his life protecting them from every bad guy that comes their way. April takes one look at the babies and declares that they are the coolest little humans to ever be spawned, and even she can’t hide her genuine smile of adoration.

Ron and Diane don’t spend too much time in the room, a surprise to no one, but Diane still gushes over the babies and offers any of her kids’ old toys and clothes should the need arise. Ron stiffly shakes Ben’s hand and congratulates him on passing on his genetic material and pats Leslie awkwardly on the shoulder and tells her “she did a good job”. Out of respect, everyone pretends to not notice Ron making a face to try to get newborn Sonia to laugh.

Donna and Tom bring more outrageous presents than anyone would ever deem necessary, but even Leslie has to admit that those designer onesies are pretty adorable. As an additional present, Donna offers to help them find a bigger house at a significant cut to her commission, while Tom agrees to lift his “no babies allowed” policy at Tom’s Bistro just for them.

Larry and Gayle barely have time to say hello before a nurse declares visiting hours are over and shoos them out of the room, but neither Leslie or Ben are too disappointed. 

It had been a beyond exhausting day, and Leslie’s eyelids feel like they’re made of lead. Ben takes each of the babies and puts them in their bassinet, before sliding in next to the mother of his children in the narrow hospital bed and presses a kiss to her cheek.

“We did it,” Leslie whispers as she looks at her three beautiful, perfect children.

“To be fair, you did most of it,” Ben grins, his own eyes never leaving the babies.

“Yeah, but you helped, and you were a great coach. You didn’t pass out and only threw up twice.”

“Well, then, I’m proud of the  _both_  of us.”

“We’re gonna be good parents, right?”

“Oh, honey, you’re gonna be the best Mom in the entire world, and I’ll…well I’ll try really hard.”

She nudges him with her elbow. “Oh, stop, you’re already an amazing dad. We got this. They’re gonna turn out to be the greatest human beings the world has ever seen. How could they not be? Just look at the people they’ll have in their lives.”

They really do have a great team.


	10. Picture #10--The Knope-Wyatts at the Zoo

“Look, it’s the Cardinal!” Stephen practically screams in the aviary. “That’s the state bird of Indiana.”

“Very good, sweetheart,” Leslie says as she ruffles his hair. She helps him cross off the bird on his checklist of animals to see at the zoo while Ben, Sonia and Wesley trail behind them. 

It was Stephen’s turn to pick their weekend activity, and as expected, he chose the National Zoo. Thankfully, none of their other children seemed to have any objections.

“Can we see the zebras next?” Sonia asks.

“Yeah, then the pandas!” Wesley adds.

Ben nods. “In a little, guys. Stephen just has a few more birds to cross off on his list, then we can go.”

Most of the day passes like this, Sonia wanting to take a picture in front of almost every exhibit, Wesley imitating their sounds and trying to speak to the animals, and Stephen hitting animal after animal on his list as he spouts off random facts about them. Seriously, how did he learn all of this? The kid can’t even read.

“Daddy,” Stephen tugs on Ben’s pant leg outside of the sea otter tank, “did you know that sometimes otters hold hands when they’re sleeping so they don’t get lost?”

He did know that. Stephen had told him that about four times already, but every time was adorable. “Wow, bud, that’s amazing.”

“Yeah,” he nods, and goes back to watching the otters swim and play.

“Uh, oh,” Leslie whispers in Ben’s ear. “Wes is fading.”

Ben looks over at his son and finds him rubbing his eyes, his glasses now askew. “Yeah, I think it’s been a long day for all of us,” he says, looking down at his watch. “The zoo’s gonna be closing soon, anyway.”

“Okay, monsters,” Leslie says, “It’s almost the animals’ bed time and they’re closing the zoo soon.”

There are a few whines and protests from Sonia and Stephen, but they eventually relent, while Wesley stands with his chin almost touching his chest, his eyes closed as he sways.

“I’ll get him if you hold onto the other two,” Ben tells Leslie, and she nods with a smile. “Alright my little sleepwalker,” Ben grunts as he lifts Wesley into his arms, “I think someone is a little overdo for a nap.”

“No, Daddy,” Wesley mumbles and yawns, “not sleepy.”

“Of course not. What was I thinking? How about I just hold you anyway cuz I love you?”

“’Kay.”

Ben soon feels the drool pooling on his shirt.

“Did you two have fun today?” Leslie asks her other two still-awake children.

Stephen holds up his checklist  “Yeah! Look how many animals I saw today. Can we come back next week?”

“Well, it’s Sonia’s turn to pick next time.”

“Yeah, and I wanna go see the butterflies at the museum.”

Leslie nudges his shoulder. “Oh, see, that should be fun. You like the museum too, don’t you?”

“That the place with the dinosaur bones?”

Sonia smiles widely. “Yeah.”

“I guess that’s okay, then.”

The triplets are barely buckled into their booster seats before Stephen and Sonia join their bother in dreamland.

“Remind me why we do this to ourselves?” Ben jokes as he lets out his own yawn, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“Because we want our children to be cultured and well-rounded and we happen to live in the city with the most free museums and a zoo.”

“Good thing, too, otherwise we’d have already gone broke trying to be good parents.”

Leslie chuckles and playfully slaps his arm. “You know you can’t put a price on educational, family-togetherness time. And you love it. Admit it.”

Ben looks through his rear view mirror and smiles at his three, sleeping children. “Yeah, you’re right.”


End file.
